


Written in the Stars

by fandomgeek14



Series: The Stars Will Guide You Home [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Time Babies, Time Travel, Timey-Wimey, original child characters grow to teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgeek14/pseuds/fandomgeek14
Summary: The Doctor and River have a daughter and that's when things get more complicated.





	1. Birthday

The Doctor paced up and down at the sisters of the infinite schism. Amy and Rory had just gone into the room and he wanted to give them space. River had been in hospital for hours now and he had arrived too late. You see River had been pregnant. Had is the key word. He knew about it of course and he’d persuaded her to stay with him most of the time given the circumstances but the one time she’d gone off on her own adventure her last solo mission and something bad had happened she’d been shot. She’d managed to get there in time and she’d given birth two hours later. However the thing is the Doctor didn’t make it on time to and it had been traumatic for both River and the baby and right now he didn’t know whether he should be in there or not. Amy and Rory had gone into the room in a hurry and he had held back. He supposed he could say he was scared. Scared of being a father after this long. Scared of River yelling at him for being late. Scared of losing his child.

 

As he continued pacing in the room suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and there stood a friend. A sixteen year old girl but not just any old girl a sixteen year old version of a friend he had known since she was young and he was in his tenth incarnation.

“Jessica? What are you doing here?” He said confused

“I heard that a certain someone is actually afraid” the girl replied

“I’m not afraid Jess” he spoke clearly and with fake certainty

“okay, fine. if you say so.  How’s River doing?”

“She’s fine”

“why aren’t you in there with her then?”

“Amy and Rory are in there”

“so? you're the baby's father!”

“I don’t want to take up anymore space and I'm not exactly early”

“people are late for things”

“I’m not just people”

“the TARDIS always takes you to where you needed to go and when you needed to go. that my point, she takes you at the exact time you are needed”

“I promised her I’d be there”

the Doctor sits down on a chair and Jessica sits next to him

“so? As do plenty of dads and some don’t make it in time”

“I let River down. I let my child down. It’s her first day around and I've let her down already”

“Doctor you haven’t let them down”

“River and I- we're not sure we can do this”

“Doctor- you’re not going to let them down” Jessica placed a hand in his

“of course I am” “no just listen to me. You are not going to let the kid down one bit, but every parent lets their kids down ferrom time to time but they’ll forgive you. You’ll always be forgiven Doctor. Always.” She said reassuringly

“how do you know that?”

“I grew up in a foster home remember Doctor? I've forgiven my parents for giving me up for years because i know people have their reasons although, it'll all woork out"

the Doctor smiled 

“you know it’s usually me who does the comforting and reassuring thing” the Doctor said

“well it was my turn” Jess said

“now go and be a father” Jess added standing up and then pulling the Doctor up from the chair

“you’re not coming in with me?”

“I can’t- it was just a flying visit but give River my regards” Jessica spoke

“ok I will” the Doctor said turning to walk towards the door.

The Doctor suddenly paused and he asked what confused him the most

“how did you know we were here?”

“I had a hint”

he looked surprised “future me?”

Jessica nodded

“you must be about sixteen now”

“what’s your point?” She asked it was her turn to be confused

“did you ever find them, your parents?” He asked

“they came to the foster home one night when I was a four year old and left me there then my dad came back a few years later by accident and the rest is well, spoilers”

“you’ve never said that Jess”

“that’s a hint. figure it out yourself” she then grinned before the Doctor could figure anything out

“now get your backside in there and don’t come out until you’ve held that kid” Jessica laughed and pushed him towards the door

“alright, I’m going” the Doctor said

“well then I’ll see you around Doctor” she smiled and as quickly as she appeared she vanished into thin air.

The Doctor entered the room to see Amy, Rory and River sat together like they were the last time they were here.

“Hi honey I’m home” he said grinning

“and what sort of time do you call this” River said tiredly, the Doctor moved over to the side of the bed

“how are you feeling?” He asked pressing a kiss to her forehead

“exhausted but other than that alright” River replied

“we were just explaining why you didn’t come in with us” Amy said

“River wasn’t happy” Rory added

“sorry, I thought you’d be mad that I missed it”

“no I’m not Doctor” River said “although I might slap you if you keep looking at me with that face” The Doctor smiled at that.

“you can hold her if you want” the nurse who the Doctor had only just realised was standing there said

he looks at River

“her? It’s a baby girl?”

“Yeah”

the Doctor smiled and ran over to the cot ever so excited like a little child would be and the nurse passed him the small baby the baby was small and fragile and smaller than most babies

“Doctor she can’t regenerate- we had to extract the regeneration energy from her to save her” the nurse explained

The Doctor said nothing in reply. He didn’t care that she’d not be able to regenerate. He was too busy looking proudly at the small bundle moving in his arm. He noticed that she had green eyes like his and River’s nose and chin (thank god) and surprisingly a small tuff of Amy’s ginger hair on her head.

He pauses, suddenly realising something as he holds the baby. He’s seen those eyes before and not just in his reflection. That hair he hadn’t just  seen on Amy or young melody in her first incarnation, he’d just seen those exact features on-

“Jessica” he said quietly in realisation

“what?”

“River, Jessica- is our daughter!”

“Wait- Jessica? As in eleven year old Jessica- our friend, Jessica?” Amy said

“yes” the Doctor said

“why am I not surprised?” Rory commented "we should have seen this coming" 

 “it looks like we know what to call her” River smiled at the Doctor

the Doctor smiled proudly at River and the Ponds and then smiled back down even prouder at the bundle in his arms

“hello there I’m the Doctor but you can call me dad”

the baby babbled a reply

“it’s nice to meet you too and you’re right they almost certainly are cool” he said straightening his bow tie a little bit

“like father like daughter” River laughed at the Doctor and the small baby, the Doctor meanwhile just can’t stop smiling down at his daughter. he was the happiest he had been in a while.

“Welcome to the world little Pond”.

 

 


	2. The Beginning of a Deadly Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2008- Harold and Lucy Saxon have a newborn baby boy. Lucy expects her husband to love their son but The Master has other plans for the child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place during the year that never was as shown in 'The Sound Of Drums' and 'Last of the Time Lords' and is one of the catalysts that led Lucy to do what she did at the end of the episode. (sorry for the shortness of the chapter the next one is going to be longer).

'Harold Saxon' laughed at his wife’s suggestion of raising their son peacefully away from their plans or any danger. It was ridiculous, that’s exactly what the Doctor would want and he was not the Doctor. He was The Master and what did The Master do? Cause chaos of course.

“Harry, please, he’s only a few days old you can’t do that”

“our son is going to be part of the plan whether you like it or not”

“Chase is not going to be part of this”

“is that what we called him? nice name- although not exactly time lord but it’ll do”

“we wanted him to fit in Harry”

“he’s never going to fit in Lucy- he’s part of a prophecy”

“prophecy? From your people?”

“a prophecy even the Doctor likely thinks is impossible- two children, half Human, Half Gallifreyian will fight for control over the universe and our child is part of that- and he will win”

“how can you be sure of that”

“have you ever doubted me before, faithful wife?”

 “no”

“then pass me our son”

“what are you going to do”

“send him away”

“what? why?”

“he can’t live with us- he needs to be trained to kill the other child when they come along”

“where are you going to send him”

“that’s for me to know and you to never find out”

 “you’ve let me in on all your plans! You promised you’d always tell me everything!”

“well, not everything”

“Harry-”

“do I make myself clear? You will not go and search for him”

“how can I? you’re the one with the time machine”

“good. Now pass me to him and I’ll take him to fulfil his destiny”

Lucy reluctantly passed the baby boy to The Master who gently held him, smiled at his wife and ran out of the door into the TARDIS, to send the boy somewhere to start his destiny. A destiny that won’t come into fruition until sixteen years later.


	3. An eventful toilet trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seven years later, a school trip to The National History Musuem in London takes an interesting turn for the seven year old Jessica.

2007,  London, Earth:

"Remember not to run off away from the group" the supply teacher mrs Potter said directly looking at the young ginger girl in the back of the group of school children at the front of the National History Museum. "the museum can be very busy and dangerous at this time of day"

the young girl looked confused. why did everyone assume she was the troublemaker? trouble usually found her- not the other way round. the door to the museum opened and out walked a short girl with tanned skin and brown hair in her mid twenties.  

 "Welcome to the national history museum! my name is Harriet and I will be your guide for today! now we will show you everything from the fossils  of the dinosaurs that roamed before us to wildlife of the world around you now, shall we begin" the tour guide says 

the group of children start to move into the museum she looked back at the school bus and spotted a man and a woman walking up the steps of the museum, the man looked more excited than the woman but there was some kind of worry in his voice clearly not noticeable to his companion. 

 "come on Martha! this will be fun and exciting!" 

"but you promised cocktails on the moon- what are we doing here?" 

"a museum is much more interesting Martha- think of it as a pit stop"

 "why are we here Doctor? really?" 

"I wanted a change from space travel- we'll go to the moon next" the man said 

the young girl was confused, space travel? honestly that man was barking mad, but then her foster mother would say that time travel and space travel was real so maybe he wasn't completely crazy, anyway, she had to agree with the man she loved museums and founds them way more interesting than other people 

 "this is not going to be very fun" a boy with blonde hair and  brown eyes said to her, effectively snapping her out of her thoughts, it was Chase Young, her best friend since she joined the school three months ago and the only person who understood her rather elaborate personality and the only person who would stick up for her when the bullies came calling. 

 "actually, Chase I think it's going to be so much fun"

the boy looked at his best friend with a look of confusion

 "why?" 

"I like looking at how the world began" the girl replied 

"but it's full of old stuff"

 "that's what makes it so interesting"

he smiled at her finding her interest in the museum a little amusing but in a good way. 

 "you're weird" 

"I know" the girl smiled back

As they entered the gallery, and stopped at a few paintings, the girl got the feeling that someone is watching her so she looked around to see who was looking at her and her green eyes instantly find a man in a brown trench coat looking very closely at the paintings with a black haired woman with a red leather jacket besides him.

' _they've been following the group since we got off of the bus_ ' she thought to herself

The man suddenly turned around as if he could sense someone looking at him. he spotted her looking at him and he smiled kindly at her and despite her embarrassment, the girl could sense that he was being friendly and found herself smiling back. 

"Jessica Smith! don't dawdle away from the group!" the supply teacher yelled at the girl. the girl, Jessica, looked away, her smile dwindling and she followed the rest of the group away from the gallery room.     

"Mrs Potter I need the toilet!" Jessica said a while later doing a small dance to try and control her bladder 

"fine I'll take you" the teacher said grabbing her hand "we'll catch up with the rest of the group" she told the guide 

"we'll be in the science bit" the guide said

 the girl walked off with her teacher and after twenty minutes of walking, Jessica saw the sign for the toilets but Mrs Potter marched her straight past it! 

"Mrs Potter the toilets were back there" Jessica said believing that she had not seen them in their rush

"you're not going to the toilet yet"

 but why did she say she'd take her then? it was strange and why couldn't she go?

"but I need it!" Jessica explained

 "hold on for a few minutes" 

"no!" she exclaimed in protest

 "you will do as i say you inferior human being" mrs potter said

 ' _that's odd an odd thing to say to another person'_  

mrs Potter held Jessica tighter in her grip 

"let go, you're hurting me" 

"no. you'll only run off"

 "no! let go

 out of the corner of her eye Jessica spots the trench coat man and the red jacket lady  she glanced at the woman who's looking a little bored, around the empty room and managed to catch her eye giving her a look of pleading, but then Mrs Potter dragged her round the corner and into in an empty room. 

"do you have parents Jessica?" she asked

 "My parents gave me up when I was four but I don't remember them-"

 however before she can say anymore she was cut off by her teacher laughing 

"so you don't know who you are or who your parents are" 

"my parents?"

 "your parents are not of earth- neither are you dear Jessica" 

"but-"

 "you will destroy the future of an entire race and i need to stop that from happening"

 "what do you mean i don't understand-" 

however before her eyes she started turning into a red skinned winged creature that lunged at her with its claws in an attack!  Jessica screamed and fell to the floor losing her balance from the strike, her right arm bleeding from a deep cut as the claws skimmed the sleeve of her blue school cardigan. she covered her head from another attack. 

"Stop right there!"

 she heard a voice, she spun around. it was the man and lady again. The woman hurried up to Jessica to check if she's alright. 

"what is that thing?" the woman asked

 "Krillitane" the man said

 "Doctor" the creature turned back into the human form 

"last time i saw your kind it was in a school- you wanted to break the code of the universe! what's a Krillitane doing terrorising a little girl?"

  "she will cause destruction in her future- she must be stopped before she does anything"

 "she's only what? nine?"

 "seven, nearly eight!" Jessica confirmed quietly

 "even if she is going to causes destruction in her future it's a way off- you can't just hurt a child" the woman piped up 

"yes thank you I was getting to that" the man said

 "i'm not going to hurt anyone or anything!" Jessica exclaimed

"leave now and don't come back" the Doctor said

 "the girl is important- she will kill an entire world- she will be a weapon, like her parents are" 

"this is my final warning" the man said pulling out a small thin device out of his pocket

 "or this entire place will go up in flames" the doctor said the Krillitane took one look at Jessica hisseed at her 

"this isn't over"  and it flew off. 

The man wonders over to Jessica and his friend. 

"are you alright?" the man asked Jessica gently  

"no, my arm hurts"

"it's got a very deep cut on it- but doesn't look like it needs stitches" the woman says

"that does look nasty- but it's nothing that can't be fixed- lets have a look at it" the man scaned it with the device he was holding, it made a wiring noise and he looked at it, smiling rummaging in his pocket he brings out a bandage and a lollipop- handing his friend the lolly pop to hold, he helped Jessica wrap her arm in a bandage the best he could remember from that medical degree he got in Glasglow 1888. his friend handed Jessica the lolly after bandaging her up and she smiled. it was her favourite flavour, Cola. 

 "you were following my school group- why?" the girl took the lolly out of her mouth 

 "I was following your supply teacher" 

"because she was that alien thing?"

 "yes"

 "what's your name?" the friend asked 

"Jessica Smith but everyone calls me Jess for short"

 "well then Jess, I'm the Doctor and this is Martha Jones" Jessica froze at this 

"you're the Doctor?" she asked curiously

"yes?" 

"as in the time travelling Alien from Gallifrey from Sarah Jane's stories? the same one she time travelled with?"

 "Sarah Jane? as in Sarah Jane Smith?" 

"yep she's my foster mum she was investigating something in Leadworth three years ago and fostered me. I've also got a brother she adopted too!"

 "well that's a coincidence" the Doctor smiles at me "good for her"

 "now Jessica Smith, do you know why the Krillitane singled you out?" 

"they said I was going to destroy a world, that I was a weapon like a gun or something and that my parents were weapons also"

 "and you haven't heard anything like this before?" 

"n-no I told it that I didn't understand what- what it was going on about" Jessica suddenly bursts into tears 

"it's ok, we're trying to help you" Martha says trying to calm Jessica down

"I don't want to kill anyone! I don't want to be a weapon!" Jessica cries

 "I promise that you won't become a weapon" the Doctor says "although I would like to find out who your parents are and to know why you're extremely important to this weapon of mass destruction thing going on" The Doctor said

Jessica nodded drying her eyes with her sleeve on her other hand like a seven year old would do.  

"do you know who your parents are?" 

"no like I said, I was fostered-  I was sent away aged four by my parents and I can't remember who my parents are" Jessica says sniffing 

 "I'm going to find your parent I promise, and we will sort this out" The Doctor says 

Jessica nods in understanding 

"would you like a trip home in the TARDIS?" he asks 

 "in the TARDIS? really?" 

"blimey, she really did tell you everything about the Doctor" Martha  says 

"but I do need a wee"

"we'll make a stop on the way to the TARDIS- right Doctor?" Martha asks and the doctor nods

"come on you two" the Doctor took her hand and they left the museum 

"doctor? what about my class? won't they notice I'm gone" 

"they think you've gone home with food poisoning- The Doctor did a clever thing" Martha said 

"cool".  

back in the TARDIS The Doctor makes a small discovery.

on the way back from the museum, he decided to scan Jessica to help with the parent thing and Jessica was tired so she was currently asleep in the pilot seat so he scanned her with the sonic and entered it into the socket in the console and he waited expecting it to be human DNA. however when it came up with Time-Lord DNA- he was shocked, Timelord plus something. it was impossible. he asked for a detailed analysis but the TARDIS was not showing him the DNA of the other species or another detail of the scan. however now he knew that since he was the only one left, her time lord parent was most likely dead. a sense of dread came over him- he couldn't tell a seven year old that one of her parents were dead because of him! 

"Doctor what's wrong?" Martha asked 

"Jessica's DNA- it's time lord" 

"but didn't you say-"

"they are- unless one survived  like the Face of Boe implied- but that's impossible" 

"so her parents are dead?"

"one is- she's got another species on the X chromosones- the maternal side but the TARDIS isn't giving me the information or the information on the actual identity of the parents"

"so what do we do? are you going to tell her?"

"we can't tell her- for all we know it could be part of the future- I think that's why the TARDIS isn't telling us, we look after her- Sarah Jane already said it would be alright to take her in for a bit so we can help so we keep trying"

"do you think- do you think she's dangerous? didn't you mention some of the Timelords were dangerous?"

"dangerous? no- considering she doesn't know her DNA structure- she most likely isn't- she's just-"

"just what?"

"she's impossible"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why Jessica was put up for adoption and how she met her best friend will both be explained in a future chapter along the line. Also Jessica was adopted by Sarah Jane around the first episode of the Sarah Jane Adventures so she was there for the events of 'the invasion of the Bane' and she is very close with both Sarah Jane and Luke but too young to join in on their adventures.


End file.
